


Scare tactics

by tickedtabbyflower



Series: The hiccup trials [3]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel refuses to drink anything else, but Armand has other ways to test getting rid of the hiccups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scare tactics

Daniel glared at the redhead. He’d sat across from Armand, not giving any response to the attempts of the vampire to get him to drink this or try that. The only other sign of life, besides the heated stare, was the soft ‘hic’ that came from him every now and then. Finally, Armand had stopped trying to get him to take anything.

The smaller immortal now was leaning against the counter in the little kitchen attached to their hotel room. “~What if…” “No.” Daniel replied, not allowing him to finish the thought. “Daniel..” The blonde stood. “ No! I’m not taking anything or drinking anything or…” He trailed off when Armand had disappeared and appeared in front of him.It was such a jarring thing, even if the smaller immortal had done it more commonly over time. Having amber eyes staring into his so closely in a split second was still unnerving. It had certainly startled him. He stared at that unwavering face for a moment longer in complete silence. It was at that point he saw a slight smile break on his companion’s face. “…What?” He asked nervously, trying to back up.

“My, you really didn’t notice, did you?” The redhead asked in that velvet voice, watching as Daniel fidgeted. Violet eyes watched him warily. “..What are you talking about?” Armand leaned in and he couldn’t help but instinctively lean away. Feeling the counter hit his back, he was stuck. Cooler breath reached his ear and he tensed. “ You’re not hiccuping anymore.” Armand whispered, a slight smirk apparent on his face when he moved away.

Daniel paused, confused for a moment before realizing that the little devil was right. “How the hell…?” He asked, a soft laugh escaping him. “I couldn’t get you to try any of the other concoctions, so I decided on one of the wives tales I’d heard about scaring or startling such out of one. Apparently it works.” Armand replied lightly, head tilting slightly as he watched Daniel, enjoying the sound of the laughter.

“Huh. Aren’t you full of surprises.” Daniel mused. Grabbing the bottle of bourbon that he’d forgotten on the table, he slugged back a bit of it, thankful that the immediate taste of alcohol killed out all the other tastes that had hit his tongue over the last two hours. Armand chuckled lightly, grabbing the bottle away before leaning in to place a gentle kiss to Daniel’s lips. “ It would be wise before starting to drink again to eat. I’ve also heard that doesn’t help hiccups, to have an empty stomach with liquor.” Daniel sighed, a smirk on his face. “Fine, but afterwards I’m finishing that bottle.” Armand sighed, setting the bottle down. “ As you wish. Be warned, though, if you catch them again there are more things I’d enjoy trying to get rid of them.” He felt himself pale a bit at that.


End file.
